Me, myself and NARUTO?
by tatteredravenwings
Summary: A new girl,oc skylark, comes to town, stirs up trouble, and gets off on the wrong foot with what seems like everybody, even Hinata! but maybe there is one person who doesn't feel threatened by her presence...My first naruto fan fic... neh, summeries suck.
1. two down lots more to go

**Tatteredravenwings: Alright! After watching about 83 episodes of Naruto in Japanese (of course I had to read English subtitles --) I feel inspired to write my first fan fiction.**

**Naruto: (looks around) HAHAHAHAAHHA! Finally it's my turn to take the spotlight, now everyone will have to see how great I am!**

**Tatteredravenwings: ……..naruto..uh….**

**Naruto: I'll prove to you that I'm better than saske!**

**Tatteredravenwings: Ya..sure, could you please go tell this to sakura? I -**

**Naruto: I WILL become hokage! And I will –**

**Tatteredravenwings: NARUTO! YOU RAMEN OBSESSED LEMMON HEADED NUT! BE QUITE!**

**Naruto: Oo ……whoa…. That's cruel tatter……**

**Tatteredravenwings: I'm trying to give my first intro….**

**Naruto: Oh……..I wanna help!**

**Tatteredravenwings: oh, ok! **

**Naruto: really!**

**Tatteredravenwings: No…(grabs Naruto and tosses him off into some distant area).**

**Please enjoy my first fan fiction everyone! And…..forgive my spelling, I have the spelling of a 7th grader, according to CSAP. TT….**

**A caged bird**

_Flashback, 10 years ago:_

_A small, round cheeked, bright eyed girl, no older than 5, scrambled up into her mothers lap. The little one stared up at her mother's radiantly warm, and beautiful face admiringly. I want to be just like her, she thought, hugging herself tightly to her mother, breathing the bitter sweet scent of lilac._

"_mama?" she asked in a timid whisper._

_The elegant woman set a gentle hand on her daughters head, and threaded her long milky white fingers through the child's feather soft raven colored hair. "yes, what is it little one?" she gazed at her daughters large , curious, violet eyes, eyes that mirrored her own._

"_um...d-do, do you..." her words trailed off, and she nervously chewed her lower lip._

_The women stopped and stared for a moment, then set her hands on her lap._

" _do I what? Please continue, small skylark."_

_The raven haired girl , skylark, began to fidget with her hands, her tiny fingers twisting, the sound of her name always made her feel strange. The name of a bird, she wished she could have just been called skyler instead. She shook her head, and continued._

"_Do you love me?"_

_The words hung in the air, heavy, and damp, like an early morning fog. The mother stared forwards the warm afternoon sun shone on her face. A gentle breeze stirred her hair and brought about the sweet smell of wild flowers in the field. Skylark's mother inhaled a long deep breath, drawing out the seconds, stretching them thinner and longer until the child could hardly bear it. Then her lips moved and the answer was heard._

"_no."_

_End flashback, fast-forward 10 years: _

"Naruto. I know I said I would treat you to all you can eat ramen if you would leave me alone for a weak." Sakura said shaking on empty purse "BUT I DIDN'T MEAN YOU COULD EAT UNTILL YOU RAN THE RAMEN STAND OUT OF FOOD!" she screeched venomously, her green eyes blazing with anger.

Naruto smiled happily and patted an obviously full stomach "Don't get so upset Sakura, you know you like me."

"WHAT! WHY YOU!"

"uh-oh.."

Sakura was about to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp when she was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Oh, how adorable a love hate relationship. Can you get a room or something? just looking at you two makes me want to puke."

Sakura looked up at who was speaking with a flaming hatred. How dare she interrupt Naruto's royal beating. Sakura stood up and brushed a few stray strands of soft pink hair out of her eyes to get a better look at who she was talking to.

Standing n front of her was a girl, she was tall and lean. Her skin was a smooth milky white. She had lengthy raven colored hair that glistened and went down to her waist. A ninja headband hung loosely at her neck. Her eyes were a stunning clear violet, a very cold clear violet, and her lips were curved up into a lazy smile.

"Well get going love birds," she smirked

Sakura was livid with rage. "who the hell do you think you are!" she screamed, her fists were clenched so tightly her fingernails were burying themselves in her palms causing some blood to trickle down.

The raven haired girl looked up and smiled mischievously. She tugged at the black gloves she was wearing and looked around. " Me? My name is Skylark."

Sakura mockingly mimicked the raven haired girl under her breath "me? My name is skylark, neh neh ne ne…..humph! She thinks she's so cool, can't stand people like her."

Naruto shakily stood up holding his head. "oh, thank the hokage sakura got distracted." He mumbled while dusting himself off.

"Don't think I forgot about you NARUTO!" sakura yelled, naruto flinched as she stared at him with murderous intent.

"you two should really get married." Skylark said laughing to herself a little, while fingering a throwing star she held in her hand.

Naruto's eye twitched as he stared at the girl. _She reminds me a little of sauske_ he thought. His fists clenched as he thought _I now have another rival!_

Sakura stared at skylark her green eyes intense, _I have another rival!_ She thought.

Skylark gazed at the pair, her crystal violet eyes unreadable. A few strands of feather light hair drifted over the curve of her cheak as she slightly tilted her head to the side. _I just got here_ she mused to herself _and two people already feel that I'm a threat to them…_


	2. a bad begining and a strange end

**Chap. 2: A bad start, and a strange ending**

Skylark sat on the edge of the splintering red bridge, her legs hung over the edge as she lightly swung them back and forth. Her thin face was turned down as she watched the crystalline water flow by, the sun dancing wildly off the reflection of its surface. The chirps and chatter of early morning birds filed her ears. She replayed the events of what had happened yesterday in her head over and over again. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes barley listening to the whisper of a breeze. _I-I think just about everyone hates me now…and it's all my fault. First I got saske to hate me and that didn't take long._

_How skylark got saske to hate her:_

"_hey!" skylark waltzed over to saske and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and she grinned " I bet I'm better than you, and I bet I'm stronger to!"_

_Saske shot her a death glare that was seen often on bad hazardous occasions "we'll just see about that," he said his eyes narrowing "we'll just see."_

Then there was rock lee…….

_How Skylark got rock lee to hate her:_

_Skylark was practicing the technique of walking on the fragile surface of water. Her brow was furrowed from the concentration of maintaining the amount of chakra she was emitting to her feet, to be able to walk on the waters surface. To little chakra and she would plummet through the water like a stone, to much and..she didn't know what would happen._

_Rock lee, on the other hand was struggling through a pair of thistly bushes to be able to get to his favorite training sight. The sight was a clear crisp green field with a small, serene, lake along side it. He pulled himself out of the pair of bushes accompanied by a vicious ripping sound that echoed through the air. The shrubs didn't seem to have wanted to let go of lee, so they had caught on the back pocket of his green slacks and torn a hand sized hole in the back, revealing a portion of his boxers which had SAKURA'S FACE ON THEM!_

_The ripping sound from lee's pants split skylark's concentration like a crack of lightning. Her chakra flow faltered dangerously and she catapulted down into the lake with a wet splash as if she were wearing 100 pound weights._

_Lee's head shot up at the sound of a splash. He had been so occupied with the gaping hole in his pants he had forgotten to see if "his" training area was clear of everyone. He began to walk over to the edge of the lake while covering the hole in the but of his pants with his hands . It sure was drafty in the back with almost nothing to cover it, was this how girls felt when they wore skirts? He pondered this as he made his way over to the lake edge._

_Suddenly a head shot of the water sending sprays of water droplets everywhere, the small droplets glistened like liquid sunshine as they flew through the air._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" came a high pitched and very annoyed voice._

_Rock lee stared in front of him, there was a girl her, wet hair looked like black silk, her eyes were kindling an enraged flame._

"_now look what you did! I was this close to perfecting that technique," skylark measured an imaginary distance in the air with both of her pointer fingers. "and you just had to rip your shorts-" she paused noticing he was wearing pants," or whatever you're wearing! And you barged into "MY" training area!" she huffed. "how annoying."_

_Lee stared at the girl in disbelief, he was both angry and embarrassed. How did she know he had ripped his shorts? He hadn't turned around. What did she mean "her" training area? This was is place to practice hand-to-hand combat! _

"_well, don't stand there and gape you moron say something! Are you blushing or is that instant sunburn! He-llo anybody home? Are you having trouble understanding what I'm saying? I bet you are, who wouldn't be stupid with eyebrows the size of MONTANA, you could land a plane on those things!" she slapped her hands down forcefully on the waters surface with a loud 'smack" that sent a mist of water droplets outwards._

"_Y-you…."_

_Skylark lifted an eyebrow " huh? Oh, now you're talking. Well spit it out. I what?"_

"_I'll show you!" he yelped pointing a finger at her "you'll see I'll prove to you that I'm not stupid! I'm a genius of hard work!" he clenched his fist in the air gripping tighter and tighter "and this is "my" training area! Not yours! So scram!"_

sigh and I managed to get naruto pretty ticker to…

_How Skylark got naruto to hate her:_

_Naruto was just about to dig into a very large bowl of steaming miso ramen, he was practicly drooling, nothing could be better than this. When suddenly he realized that he didn't have any chopsticks. "Ah, dangit," he mumbled scooting back his stool with a screech of metal against granite, he stood up "I'll go ask sakura for a pair," he said scratching the back of his head. He turned around and grinned idioticly " Wait for me miso ramen!" he called "I'll be back to eat all of you!" and with that he bounded of to retrieve a pair of chopsticks._

_Skylark trudged through town dragging her feet in the dirt. She was soaking, cold, and unbelievably hungry._

"_GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…" the sound of her rumbling stomach stretched through the air causing people to look around._

"_oooohhh, I think I wasted to much energy yelling at that weird eyebrows kid." She grumbled clutching an empty stomach. She looked around slightly dazed " I need food."_

_Suddenly she spotted a lone bowl of miso ramen. Her head slightly lifted up strands of slippery wet hair dangling down in her face. Ramen? She thought. Somebody really does like me she thought as she picked up the bowl of ramen. The hot glass warmed her fingers and made them tingle as a hot mist rose from the bowl and blurred her vision. The smell was intoxicating, she slurped down the entire thing in a matter of minutes. _

"_ah" a puff of steam popped out of her mouth. She rubbed her full stomach her cheeks were a rosy pink. " man that hit the spot." She smiled contently tucking her hair behind her ears and closing her eyes._

"_gasp!"_

_The sound of a gasp caused skylarks eyes to flicker open. She turned around and saw an open mouthed naruto holding a pair of chopsticks. Oh great, she thought, that was probably his._

"_YOU SUCK!" naruto yelled waving an empty ramen bowl in skylarks face "now what am I supposed to eat! Dirt?"_

_Skylark began to walk of waving her hand in the air swatting naruto's words away like buzzing flies. She shook her head, she really didn't mean for that to happen._

"AAAAuuuuugggg!" she held her head in her hands, her fingernails clawed in to her scalp, she treid focusing on the pain but she still recalled everything that happened during the rest of the day.

She threw back her head and inhailed deeply, staring up at the vast blue sky. _So firs there was sakura, then saske, then lee, then naruto. Not to mention that in the process I also got hinata to hate me, her relative neji, kiba but that was because I mistook his dog for a rag and I scrubbed the dishes with him, then there's Ino, EVEN KOHNOHAMARU HATES ME! AND HE'S LIKE FOUR FOOT TWO,AND 6 YEARS OLD! _

_Wh-what's this feeling I have right here,_ she thought clutching the place over her heart _I feel the same way I did that day when…_

_Flashback:_

"_mama, d-do you love me?"_

"_no"_

_End flashback_

She tucked her knees up under her chin, and wrapped her arms around herself. There was a stinging feeling in her eyes, and she forcefully shook her head. _NO! _she screamed at herself _I won't cry! I won't! I won't! I won't!_

A gust of wind blew by dancing around her, stirring her hair, and cooling her burning cheeks. She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps clacking on the bridge, light creaking and cracking noises escaped from the age old bridge as the person made their way across. The person came into view. She say a boy her age, he had wild fire red hair, and dark rimmed narrow eyes the color of a clear morning sky that seemed to dance with an unquenchable fire. His mouth was closed and expressionless. There was a large gord full of sand strapped to his back, and he wore the clothes of the people of the sand village. The last thing that she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from about him was that on the left side of his brow was a symbol in red that seemd to burn, the symbol meant "love".


	3. an unfamiliar feeling

**Chap. 3: an unfamiliar face, but a welcomed warmth.**

. _Love? The symbol means love? _She thought _What an alien emotion to me ._The boy drew nearer, his intense eyes directed forewards. He hardly seemed to be looking ahead, instead he seemed deep in thought inside of himself, in this world yet out of it.

Skylark bit her lip and gazed down at the crystal trickling waters, her hand was still clutching the place over her heart. She could feel it's rhythmic beat, and every time it did, it hurt her more than anything elese. _Why?_ She thought clenching the spot tighter her hand trembling _If I scratch myself and I bleed, or get injured in a fight of course I feel pain and hurt, but this, this kind of pain is nearly unbearable this kind of pain…………this hurt…………..this utter sense of helplessness, wh-what is it? Why? Why do I feel this way?_


End file.
